


Special Ops Orphans

by Prochytes



Series: Good Housekeeping [1]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They also serve who only stand and change nappies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Ops Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> Small spoilers for TW to “Children of Earth: Day One” and T:tSCC 1x01. Originally posted on LJ in 2010.

“... so, our moms have gone to handle it. Right now, they’re probably exchanging cake recipes. Or punches. They both have trust issues. Clear?”

 

The Cooper-Williams progeny stared at John Connor cynically, and gurgled.  

 

“Fine.” John’s jaw tightened. “I wish I was out there.”

 

“And I wish your mam hadn’t told my missus about Kevlar upholstery. It’s not like I can B and Q it.” Rhys snagged more toast. “Life, eh?”

 

“I guess. Where’s Cameron?”

 

“Walking the dog for a friend of Gwen’s.”

 

“Is that safe? Cameron’s... not a normal girl.”

 

“Rest easy, mate. Sarah Jane isn’t Barbara Woodhouse.”

 

FINIS

 

 

 


End file.
